


Work After Death

by thedevilchicken



Category: Original Work, iZombie (TV)
Genre: Bears no resemblance to canon at all, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/pseuds/thedevilchicken
Summary: Liv works at the mall. Or: iZombie minus all possible context or canon knowledge.Written for theBrave New Borkexchange!





	Work After Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



Liv works at the mall. 

She thinks it's pretty apt, all things considered - she was enough of a teenage misanthrope to have seen both versions of _Dawn of the Dead_ back while she was still in high school, after all, the original _and_ the terrible noughties remake. Of course, at the time, everyone thought it was just some kind of social-commentary-via-horror cinematic bullshit, or at least the original was. Of course, at the time, everyone knew there was no such thing as zombies. 

Now, there's such a thing as zombies. They're pretty much everywhere and honestly, no one seems to notice too much on a daily basis. Science has proved they're not technically dead, so they still have all their rights (and all their fricking responsibilities, more to the point). All it really means is supermarkets stock a whole lot more brains in the meat aisle than they would under any regular circumstances. People have gotten used to it. Turns out you can get used to pretty much anything.

Liv works at the mall. She used to be a med student, before all this, but now she works at the mall. Retailers find it kinda handy, having a zombie on staff - something about keeping problem customers in line that Liv appreciates, mostly because of the long summer that year before college that she spent serving ice cream and getting yelled at several times a day. No one yells at her these days, at least.

Liv works at the mall. More specifically: Liv works for Apple. 

She's not totally sure how they're still in business, given how they caused the zombie apocalypse and all, but they're still going strong - probably because they were the first company in the world to market their tech specifically to zombies. Turns out the zombie virus affects everyone in different ways and to different extents, so it's all about accessibility functions built right into the OS. All you need to do is pick up your undead edition; Microsoft called theirs Windows Z, but Apple's loyal customers all get iZombie.

Liv works for Apple. She finds it kind of ironic, given she can never eat another piece of fruit in her life, but they pay pretty well and she can amble to the mall pretty much on autopilot. First thing in the morning, when the mall workers clock in, you'd almost think the zombie apocalypse had been apocalyptic and not just kind of a momentary blip. Then again, first thing in the morning, it's kinda hard to tell the zombies from the humans who've skipped their morning latte.

Honestly, the end of the world wasn't so much the end of the world. Turns out zombies are just a new demographic, and they've got an app for that.


End file.
